


Can I Have This Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve is 8 weeks late to his dance with Peggy but she dances with him anyway.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	Can I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I wrote to distract myself from my NaNoWriMo project. I hope people like it!

It's Saturday at the Stork Club. He's 8 weeks late. Howard found him 2 weeks ago and he has only just managed to convince everyone that he is fit to go outside. Once he told them he had a date, they became a lot more agreeable. Her brown hair is in an updo and she is wearing a classy dress. She looks as beautiful as ever. Steve walks up to her, gently taps her shoulder. She turns around. 

"Can I have this dance, ma'am?" He asks. 

"You're late," Peggy says, her voice breaks a little. 

"I'm sorry," He says softly. 

Her eyes are understanding. She holds out her hands and he takes them in his carefully. 

"Dance with me Steve," She says. 

He does. He's no good at it but she dances with grace despite his blundering. She rests her head on his shoulder and when they've danced for a couple of songs, they sit down in a quiet corner. She presses a kiss to his lips and he returns the favor. 

They return to Howard's house and he offers them a room. They make good use of his offer. Even though it's only been a couple of weeks, the thought of losing each other had shaken them to their core. But they are here now and they can hold each other. They are okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am Hawkeyeandthewintersoldier on tumblr as well!


End file.
